hypotheticalweatherfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 Pacific Typhoon Season
The 2014 Pacific Typhoon Season is going to be above average due to a expected El Nino. It was also the first year when they added the category "Category 3 Super Typhoon" and "Severe Tropical Depression". Typhoon Alan Typhoon Alan formed from a disturbance near the Phillipines it then rapidly strengthened into a Typhoon on January 2 while 200 miles east of the Phillipines, it then rapidly became a Category 3 super typhoon while it was about to make landfall in there it reached maximum sustained winds of 128 mph and had a minimum pressure of 950 millibars and it made landfall in the Phillipines on January 4. It quickly weakened down to a severe tropical storm while nearing China it then made landfall there on January 5 as a 66 mph Severe Tropical Storm it quickly weakened below storm status and became a tropical depression it then dissipated later that day. After it was all said in done 60 people perished in the typhoon with the bulk of that being in the Phillipines. Severe Tropical Storm Beatrice Beatrice formed from a tropical disturbance that was about 600 miles east of the Phillipines it formed as Tropical Depression 2W on January 3. It then quickly strengthened into a tropical storm and was named "Beatrice" it then became a Severe Tropical Storm on January 4 with sustained winds of 65 mph it then started to rapidly weaken later that day due to increasing wind shear and decreasing Sea Surface Temperatures and it later degenerated into a remnant trough on January 5 near Japan. Typhoon Cody Cody formed from a tropical disturbance near the Phillipines on January 8. It quickly became a tropical storm and was named "Cody". It then rapidly strengthened into a Category 4 super typhoon later that day while approaching the Phillipines. It then made landfall there as a 155 mph Category 4 Super Typhoon it then weakened to a Category 1 typhoon with winds of 100 mph after landfall it then weakened further to a sever tropical storm on January 10 it then made landfall in Japan as a minimal 60 mph Severe Tropical Storm it quickly weakened to tropical storm status it then degenerated into a upper level low on January 12, which itself lasted a few weeks. After it was all said and done 130 people perished in the storm and almost all of them were in the Phillipines and 1.4 billion dollars in damage. Typhoon Darleen Darleen formed from a upper level low merging with a monsoonal low near China. It quickly strengthened into a tropical storm and it was named "Darleen" on January 15. It strengthened into a 195 mph Cat 5 super typhoon in only 8 hours due to very favorable conditions. It then neared Japan and made landfall there on January 17 as a 165 mph Cat 5 super typhoon doing catastrophic damage and doing a few billion dollars in damage it quickly weakened below typhoon status on January 19 while it was halfway to Alaska it then degenerated into a strong trough of low pressure on January 20 that went over Alaska and brought unusually cold temperatures and heavy rain and snow. After it was all said and done 260 people perished in the storm and left 3 billion dollars in damage most of the deaths were in Japan. Category:Future Typhoon Season Category:Future Typhoon Seasons